


苦旅之歌（5&6）

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	苦旅之歌（5&6）

5、

  


天黑的时间越来越早了，生物钟却一时跟不上步伐，导致心神时常恍惚。又一次被乐队吉他手提醒走神，金钟大缓缓眨眼，用疑惑的语气轻叹夏天就这样过去了吗，吉他手忙着为吉他调音，回答便显得有些漫不经心，“是呢，冬天都快来了。”

一年又要结束了。金钟大叹息道。

时间不等人，总以为还停留在夏天、还过着刚收留边伯贤的日子，转眼就要步入新年。

见他神思恍惚，吉他手关切的问，心里有事？你最近总是心不在焉。

金钟大收回呆滞视线，快速眨了眨眼，干涩的眼球得到湿润，酸涩感渐渐消退。

“美人罐……是什么？”

吉他手并未第一时间给出答案，反而用怪异眼神打量他，“别告诉我你买了那东西。”

如果我买了呢？

祝贺你从此万劫不复。

……说来听听。

据说——

据说那东西会让人上瘾，比毒品还可怕，酒吧老板插嘴道，因为是订制型的物品，极大程度上满足了一己私欲，换言之，你缺什么想要什么美人罐就能给你什么，无论是物质还是精神。

金钟大思忖片刻，说，爱也会给我吗？如果我缺爱，会给我爱吗？

“比你妈都爱你。”

状似玩笑的话犹如雷劈，金钟大的脑袋里一片空白。他开始回忆这几个月发生的所有——边伯贤对于家务的得心应手，边伯贤汲取人类一切优点的性格，边伯贤句句撩拨他心弦的话语，如果只是普通人类，会做到如此完美的地步吗？

不会。

几乎一秒钟之内就给出假设问题的答案，恐怕自我潜意识里始终存疑。霎时间，心中犹如倒了五味瓶。百味杂陈。

  


演出结束后，金钟大迫不及待给边伯贤去了电话，接连三四通都无人接听，莫名恐慌就这么漫上心间，脚底下径直拐了弯拐去对方工作的咖啡厅。

咖啡厅灯火通明，客人却寥寥无几，隔很远就看见边伯贤忙碌的身影。一袭黑色制服衬得那人笔挺精神，月余未修剪的黑发垂落几缕，随着动作轻轻打晃。那人在空荡的桌椅之间快步穿梭，并未注意到街对面的金钟大已经站了很久。当他注意到，先是愣住，而后，一如既往的满心喜悦。

——真的，你不知道，看见他那一瞬间我竟然有失而复得的感觉，为了避免没出息的哭出来，我必须尽最大努力咧开嘴的去笑。那样子一定很难看。

回家路上难得沉默无话。以往都是叽叽喳喳的，手舞足蹈复述这一天发生的趣事，你一言我一语，一声高过一声，若不是年龄和体型摆在那儿，任谁见了都会说啊真是，真是两个吵死人的小崽子。

对于眼下的诡异氛围，边伯贤和金钟大均有所察觉，脑袋瓜嗡嗡转着，努力想憋点儿什么话题出来，可又能说什么呢？知道美人罐的存在后，他们之间的氛围日渐奔向极地——不不，并非感情消失把彼此当陌生人看的极地，是不知该如何面对这件事，包含了困窘与尴尬的极地。

边伯贤不知道金钟大怎么想，但他非常清楚自己的感受——恐慌，除了恐慌就是恐慌——被丢弃在黑夜中，看不见听不到说不出，仿佛全世界就剩他一人。

前几日向店长请了半天假，边伯贤跑去市里的美人罐体验场所，假扮顾客好好了解了一番所谓美人罐。也向同事们旁敲侧击的打听过几句，他们中的大部分人只听说过并未见过，只有一两个知道的更多些，但给出的答案是劝边伯贤不要去碰那东西，那会让他上瘾，让他迷失本性。

劝告身为美人罐的自己不要接触美人罐，也不知道谁更可笑。

据体验场所的工作人员介绍，除了顾客之外，能看见的每一位均是美人罐。那些美人罐相貌优越谈吐得体，性格也极为温顺，无论是工作还是与人相处，方方面面都照顾得很好。

边伯贤站在几米开外默默打量。半晌，他走过去，开门见山便是一句你什么时候过期。对方愣了愣，随后大方的向他展示手臂内侧的标示。刚出现不久，距离过期仍有一段时日。边伯贤又问，过期了怎么办。工作人员非常贴心，安慰他这不算什么大事，并且一连展示了数位性能优越尚未开封的美人罐。他冷眼旁观，始终不为所动。那美人罐极擅长察言观色，发觉边伯贤不算友好的态度，不仅没有不耐烦，反而体贴询问是否自己哪里做的不对惹他生气。

边伯贤冷笑，美人罐都是这样吗？没有自我的活着，别人说什么就是什么，我让你去死你去不去。

让你没有自我的活着，让你感受不平等的滋味，让你失去爱上某个人的权利。

你愿意吗？

钟大，他说，钟大，我是美人罐，是商品，可以自由买卖的那种“商品”。

所以呢？金钟大定定望着面前的边伯贤。他在等待，等这个人发现真相后的选择——可所谓的真相究竟能代表什么呢？他们不能相爱？还是平等这个词对他们来说是种幻想？收养者和美人罐必须是支配与服从的关系吗？

在别人那儿如何金钟大不知道，也不想去知道，终究都是与他无关的事，唯独面前这个人，唯独边伯贤，才是心心念念所惦记的人事物，他们之间——金钟大认为，在他们之间，一切问题都不是问题，什么美人罐什么收养者，去他的，他不在乎，只要有边伯贤就好。

面前的青年迟迟不回答金钟大的问题，而是仰头看向漆黑夜空。这处视野狭隘，鳞次栉比的高楼遮盖了夜空，就连月亮都无法清晰窥见。他轻声说，为什么钟大总是能发现银河呢？

凑巧吧，金钟大随着他一同仰望夜空，或者说，别去刻意寻找，当你想看的时候银河自然会出现。

可我现在就想看银河，我想看，钟大，带我去看银河。

换做从前，面对这样的近乎耍赖的要求，金钟大通常翻个白眼然后揶揄边伯贤要看自己去看，但这一刻他说不出那种话，尤其当他察觉青年眼中的渴求与脆弱，一瞬间，心酸从四面八方涌来。

好啊，我带你去。他说着，握紧边伯贤的手调头向公交车站走去。我们坐末班车去附近的镇子，然后爬到山上，那地方视野很开阔，应该可以看到——

我不去了。边伯贤挣脱开那只温暖的手，快步走在前面。

金钟大站在原地看了半晌，突然喊道，胆小鬼！边伯贤你这个胆小鬼！他追上去，气喘吁吁的，瘦削的脸颊微微泛红，汗水挂在额角。所以呢！他拔高了声调质问，所以是美人罐又如何呢！会让你现在就死掉还是让你立刻失去所有呢？！

会让我觉得受到侮辱。边伯贤说。在我以为我能够平静又幸福的过完这一生时，突然被告知我是有保质期的商品，是可以让别人随意支配的东西，我觉得我受到了侮辱。

如果说在边伯贤开口之前仍有愤怒存在于金钟大心中，那么，在边伯贤开口之后，不仅是愤怒，包括同情、怜惜等等一系列怜悯之情充斥于金钟大心中，然而他感到纠结，怜悯这东西本身就是不平等的，是上位者对下位者、是拥有对一无所有才会产生的情绪。接着，金钟大感到恐慌，这样的情绪对他的狗狗来说是另一种意义的侮辱。

该怎么做呢？该怎么做才能安抚狗狗呢？

  


你不知道，Chenchen的善良已经超乎我的想象范围，他害怕我受伤，所以竭力克制对我的怜悯之情，但无论换做谁处于那种情况都会有怜悯之情，这是生而为人的本能——哪怕是我这个“商品”说不定也会有。可是Chenchen却很自责，他说他不该对我有这种情绪，他对我感到抱歉。完全没这个必要啊，他是傻瓜吗？可惜的是，我当时曲解他的意思，我想起在体验中心的遭遇，当我质问那个工作人员时，我头脑发热给那些人看了自己的标记，就我背后那个保质期的标记，我大声的嘲讽他们，什么遵从命令性格温顺，全他妈是放屁，到头来还不是像我一样被扔在垃圾堆无人问津，你们啊，怎么就没有一点自知之明呢？你们就是商品！商品！明白吗！

我也是，我也是个商品。

接着我听到有人议论我是被谁丢弃的过期美人罐，他们询问工作人员是不是过期的美人罐会性格大变，会变成我这样的神经病。然后，我就被保安们扔出去了。其中一个负责人警告我既然过期了就好好在垃圾堆待着，不要妄想成为真正的人类，美人罐就是美人罐，别试图和人类平起平坐。

你那些……那些伤口也和这件事有关吗？有人虐待你吗？

不，你误会了，我只是不想忘记Chenchen，因为我是个过期的美人罐，谁知道哪天又突然失忆。

不对，还是有关的，只有美人罐在保质期过后才会失忆不是吗？你不想失忆，不想忘记Chenchen，所以你选择这种办法，实际上，你做的这一切是因为你厌恶美人罐的身份，你厌恶它，你不赞同它的存在。你厌恶你自己。

一语惊醒梦中人。边伯贤举着水杯的手僵在半空，那些他恨不得埋进地底的记忆顷刻间涌出，记忆犹如带刺的藤蔓紧紧缠住他，密密麻麻的尖刺刺入皮肉，动一下就会有锥心刺骨的疼。

  


“要怎么样做才能让你好受一些？”他的收养者慢慢向他靠近，话语和夜风纠缠在一处，丝丝入扣般包裹了他，“伯贤，需要我做什么才不会让你觉得受到侮辱。”

都说柔情似水，然而这一刻的边伯贤被固执绑架，那么多、那么多无边的柔情落在他眼里竟是导火索，是催化剂，是一万种借口，为自己不理智的行为寻下的一万种借口。

——这是我最不愿提起的事情，我把Chenchen给我的那些当做武器返还给Chenchen，我伤害了他，我竟然伤害了他。

才换了不久的双人床发出难听的吱呀响动，边伯贤像头发疯的野兽侵犯着金钟大的身体。没了往日耐心，没了往日温柔，全靠本能去发泄欲望。青年单薄的身体到了边伯贤手里变成弱小无助的鸟儿，任他翻来覆去的折腾，他掐着金钟大细瘦的双腕将它们紧紧攥在手中，他力气那么大，腕骨处的肌肤被他生生掐出了红印。红印迟迟不散，引来边伯贤心底的暴虐，他抓过皮带套在金钟大的脖子上，他直起腰，皮带绕了几圈缠在手上，以致青年被迫挺起上半身迎合边伯贤肆无忌惮的冲撞。

侮辱意味如此强大的姿势，金钟大却没有反抗，他很顺从，待宰羔羊那般顺从，即便痛苦的撕裂感快要吞没他也没有想过挣扎或者反抗，而是任由边伯贤肆意折腾，任由那根粗大的家伙捣弄身体内部。

从前快乐无比的情事已然沦落为一场虐待。

勒着脖子的皮带越来越紧，几乎要喘不上气，胃里不断翻涌的恶心感即将冲破喉咙，金钟大微微侧过头，透过垂落在额前的发丝，用一双朦胧泪眼望着边伯贤。

即便发不出声音，他仍然执拗的呼唤边伯贤的名字，上下唇的触碰无力，极为缓慢的用口型拼出那两个字。

伯贤，伯贤。

然而边伯贤彻底红了眼，什么都看不见，什么都听不到，他俯下身张嘴咬住对方的肩膀、后颈以及蝴蝶骨，门齿搭着犬齿一并用力，很快便尝到了铁锈味。

在这个过程中，金钟大始终闭着眼竭力忍耐，身体传来的针扎一般的痛感也没能把他叫醒，没能让他阻止边伯贤的恶行。

怎么就变成这样了呢？

夜深人静之时，金钟大坐在床边愣愣望着边伯贤的睡脸。他的狗狗即便睡着了也处于困苦之中，眉头皱成川字，眼珠不安地动来动去。他伸出手试图抚平狗狗的眉心，一下两下三下，极为耐心的安抚狗狗，压根就忘了自己下半身的不适感。他换了个坐姿，未曾想牵扯了酸痛的大腿根，脸唰的就白了，嘴里嘶嘶倒抽冷气。片刻前被内射进身体的白汁缓缓流出，股间黏腻一片，只得勉强挪动双腿去卫生间清理。

当他起身离开的同时，边伯贤倏地睁开眼睛，接着窗外月光，依稀能看见金钟大的蹒跚背影。愧疚顿时弥漫心头。边伯贤躲进被子里，口中呢喃着，不断重复“对不起Chenchen对不起”。他真的成了胆小鬼，就连一句对不起都无法勇敢说出。

  


珉先生，您真的没有见过Chenchen吗？Kasper告诉我他就在这儿，上个月还在这儿。

但那是上个月的事了，抱歉，我真的没有再见过他。

您知道他去哪儿了吗？

不知道。对不起，我帮不了你。

边伯贤郁郁寡欢离开酒吧，站在车水马龙的街头，霓虹灯影与车光时不时略过他。即将步入农历新年，人人面上皆是欢喜之情，没有人注意到那个失魂落魄的青年，还有青年脚边的柯基犬。

来之前怀抱的希望正在一点一点崩塌，边伯贤感到无比茫然，这么多亮着灯的地方竟没有一处落脚之地——他的落脚之地被他亲手送走了。正如金钟大所说，胆小鬼，边伯贤你是胆小鬼。

有什么凉丝丝的东西落在鼻尖，边伯贤仰头去看，有零星雪花从天空纷纷扬扬坠落，身旁传来几声惊呼，隐隐夹杂了幼童叫喊着下雪的兴奋呼声。时光飞速穿梭，场景变换，他觉得他看见了Chenchen，那个躺在雪地里兴奋地冲他喊“下雪了”的青年，一声一声喊他的名字，让他去看漫天飞雪。

真的，伯贤，你快看，下雪了，多好啊，我在这儿住了这么多年还从没有在这个时候看见过下雪，这场雪来得太早了。

伯贤，你不喜欢下雪吗？快过来，你看，看路灯那儿的雪，像不像从银河掉下来的星星？好看吗？你不喜欢吗？多好啊，星星从银河掉下来了，我想了很久，想你是不是从银河来的，跟星星一样，从银河掉下来，刚刚好掉在我眼前。

是，你说的没错，Chenchen，你是对的，我从银河掉下来，但是我眼跟前没有你，这颗星球就这么大，我怎么就找不到你呢？

  


  


  


6.

当某件事迈入瓶颈，解决瓶颈的办法无外乎以下三种：要么咬咬牙硬着头皮挺过去，要么自此退缩江湖不见，再不然……再不然守株待兔，等灵感从天而降。后两项选择与边伯贤的人生信条有所违背——“人生就是timing啊”，他总是这样说，瞅准机会然后抓着它，或者去主动争取，无论争取的过程有多困难。那个奇热无比的夏天，那次中暑，那瓶矿泉水，都是他人生中的timing，他抓住了，于是有了接下来的发展。那么现在，timing在哪儿呢？该去哪儿找才好呢？

边伯贤环顾四周，茫然与空虚跃上心头。

所以，要选择第一项吗？要忍受扒掉一层皮的痛苦才能渡过这次“瓶颈”，所谓脱胎换骨或许就是这个意思吧。

满打满算，脱胎换骨曾有过三次，第一次，保质期过后的失忆阶段，第二次，作出不告而别的决定，第三次——第三次就是现在，找不到Chenchen的踪迹——竟比扒掉一层皮还痛苦万千倍。

他的猫似乎从这颗星球上消失了。

  


如果，我是说如果，如果我回到银河，你会去找我吗？

你回不了银河。

为什么？

因为我们就处于银河系。

我是说，回到我所在的那颗星球。

你还是回不去，先不说你那颗星星在哪里，等你回到那儿，它恐怕已经不在了，你在路上花的时间足够它从恒星变为生物无法存活的白矮星。

……Chenchen，我不是来听你讲物理课，你只要回答我的问题就行了。

“告诉我，如果我消失不见，你会去找我吗？”

金钟大抬起头，对面碗里的热汤面几乎一口没动，丝丝蒸汽浮在半空，薄雾般的蒸汽后面是边伯贤的脸，正严肃地、不苟言笑的看着他。他放下筷子，轻轻叹息道：“为什么要消失不见？”

边伯贤沉默，垂首盯着那碗热汤面盯了一会儿，又抬眼去看金钟大，看了几眼再低头继续对着热汤面发愣，嘴巴张张合合，半天都没说什么。

他的猫生了一颗七窍玲珑心，见他欲言又止的模样，知他心中压着巨石，却不问任何，只淡淡说一句饭要凉了，劝他快吃，有话等吃完饭再说。

霎时间，心里升起没来由的烦躁。

这段时日以来，他们之间的相处模式差不多就是这样了，总有什么挥之不去的东西盘亘在二人中间，好似骨鲠在喉，吞不下吐不出。

边伯贤时常望着金钟大的身影发愣，他在猜测他的猫。猫在想什么呢？猫还是从前那只猫吗？不会因为美人罐的便利而变成经受不住诱惑的猫吗？比如说，猫尝到甜头了便想拥有更多宠爱他的人，或者不再屑于他那点指甲盖大小的本事，去寻找能力更强大设定更完美的美人罐——毕竟自己不是按照对方的要求而诞生的，甚至……甚至猫会把他送给别人吗？用他换妙鲜包什么的。

他有千百万种想法，千百万种想法变成蚕丝缠绕了他，无序的、杂乱的蚕丝滚做一团乱毛，他找不到解开蚕丝的源头。

筷子尖挑起几根面条被塞进嘴里，边伯贤食不知味——他快被自己千百万种的乱七八糟想法勒死了。

“伯贤，”金钟大放下筷子，声线平稳宁静，“白天有人来找我，他说……他说他是你的前任收养者——”

话音未落，那个陌生人的样貌瞬间出现在边伯贤眼前，一双墨色瞳孔立刻收紧，边伯贤自己都没察觉獠牙将将呲出唇边。

“他说了什么？他找你做什么？他为什么会找到你？”

“听我说完，”金钟大竖起手掌阻止边伯贤的接连追问，仔细斟词酌句后，简短的回答道：“你别紧张，他没说什么难听的，只是希望我能把你还给他。”

“没了？”

“没了——他还说会对你好，不再像从前那样了。”

边伯贤冷哼：“跟我这个过期失忆的美人罐作保证有个鬼用。”

这一次换金钟大欲言又止。终究是没说完后面的话——

那个人不止对他说了这些，还像个虔诚的教徒忏悔自己的罪行。然而落在金钟大眼里便成了炫耀，炫耀他的狗狗曾与这个人亲密无间，炫耀他的狗狗有多听话，真就像条狗那样匍匐在脚边，任由百般折辱加之于身也始终是那副乖巧笑着的模样。金钟大忍不住问那个人，快乐吗？

我曾经觉得很快乐——

我没问你！他更忍不住对初次见面的人发火，伯贤他快乐吗！他那样笑是因为快乐吗！

他如此咄咄逼人，甚至歇斯底里，全无平时温文儒雅的态度。

陌生人换了眼神看他，那眼神似乎在说凭什么由他来过问，他们之间的事与他无关。接着，那个人开口说道，请你明白，美人罐没有快乐这种东西，他们的快乐来自收养者，也就是说，我给的，我要求的，他们才能有快乐，如果我不希望他们笑，他们会听话的哭给我看，宠物，你明白吗，美人罐是另一种意义上的宠物。

愤怒萦绕心间，金钟大攥紧了垂在身侧的手，以免控制不住用老拳招呼这个欠揍的家伙。

边伯贤小心翼翼观察猫咪的表情，继而更加小心翼翼的问道：“你答应他了？”

“不。”

猫咪的回答掷地有声，肯定式语气令边伯贤悬在嗓子眼的石头落回了肚子，近来始终绷着的情绪也有了放松迹象。鼻子能闻见热汤面的香气了。

像你说的，伯贤曾是你的宠物，但也是曾经，现在他自由了，他想去哪儿就去哪儿，我和你谁都没资格过问。

金钟大如此回答那个家伙。片刻之前也差点将经过如实相告于他的狗狗，却在说出口那一刻犹豫了——若是如实相告，恐怕会提醒伯贤他曾经过得不好、不快乐。他想让他的狗狗快乐，想让他的狗狗发自内心露出乖巧可爱的狗狗笑。既然怀揣这样的目的，有些事情不说也罢。

就在金钟大犹豫之时，边伯贤已然起身离开餐厅，宽阔背影没有透露任何信息，是松一口气，还是心事更重了，金钟大均不知晓。

又是一次不欢而散的谈话。已经数不清这段时间里发生过几次。他对此措手无策，找不到任何的解决办法。

得做点什么，不是一味的讨好或者小心翼翼，必须要做点什么去解开狗狗的心结。

  


计划永远赶不上变化。Kasper先一步找到边伯贤。

当他站在咖啡厅的吧台内看见那个人从容悠哉的走进来，那双眼从进门那一刻就牢牢钉在他的脸上，边伯贤心里突突直跳。

非常开门见山的开场白。Kasper问边伯贤，问他考虑好了吗，问他准备什么时候回来。他默默看着那个家伙，脑子里想得是另外一回事，那样想着便问了出来。

“你为什么不问我在别人家过得开不开心。”

Kasper没料到边伯贤会如此问他，那个语气，那个表情，是那只猫教得吗？真是讨厌。

“伯贤，你要明白，美人罐这东西没有自主性，所谓的快乐通通来自于收养者——他没告诉你吗？”

一瞬间，心尖都揪紧了，边伯贤凶狠的瞪着Kapser，受到威胁的狼狗似的。

Kasper了然一笑：“不说这个了，有空吗？我带你去个地方。”

“没空，不去。”

“你必须要去，”那家伙态度坚决，“现在很迷茫吧，对自己的真实身份，先不谈其余的，单是你随时失忆的可能性都是你们之间的定时炸弹，你很喜欢他吧，如果不想忘了他，就要先认清自己才行呢。”

边伯贤动摇了。Kasper说得没错，失忆是另一个更为重大的心结，之所以百般纠结自己的身份，除了不想没有自我的活着，更是因为不想忘记那只猫，那只猫是住在他心尖上的猫，那只猫给了他一瓶水一碗饭一个家，不想走，不想离开猫。

  


汽车停在美人罐体验中心的正门，边伯贤有所迟疑，不明白Kapser带他来这儿是做什么，体验中心已经下班了，大门紧闭空无一人。那家伙只是笑笑，走在前面带路。他们七拐八拐进入某条小巷，巷子深处有扇铁门，Kapser敲响那扇门，门上的小窗打开，一双眼睛警惕的打量他们。边伯贤还来不及分辨Kasper和门后的家伙说了什么，门开了，Kapser推了他一把，他差点摔倒。手下意识抓住一旁伸过来的某个东西，边伯贤顺势去看，扶着他的竟是之前在体验中心被他大声质问的美人罐。

边伯贤终于看清这是什么地方。

酒池肉林，声色犬马，淫词浪语，疯癫至极。

身后的Kapser“好心”解释，这地方不为普通人所知，他看见的有三分之二是美人罐，剩余的自然就是“收养者”，但又不尽是正儿八经的收养者，确切来说，是群花钱买乐子的人。

夜总会？

唔……差不多，但是比夜总会自由，夜总会的小姐少爷规矩太多，玩起来不尽兴，这地方就不一样了，想怎么做就怎么做。

什么意思。

你看到的那个意思。

按照命令把乱七八糟的东西塞进自己下体的意思吗？像狗一样在地上爬来爬去服侍他人的意思吗？被侮辱被虐待却还感谢的意思吗？

边伯贤闭了闭眼，竭力忍住胃里不断翻涌的恶心，他瞪着Kapser，那家伙压根不看他，而是面带微笑和那群来找乐子的人打招呼。当有人指着边伯贤问这是谁，Kapser只说是自己的朋友，带来见世面的。继而压低声音对边伯贤说，快感谢我没有暴露你。

谢你妈。

Kasper不为所动，拽着边伯贤穿过人群向后面那排包厢走去。

这地方的装修看上去和KTV差不多，昏暗的灯光，整齐划一的木门，每扇门上有一面透明玻璃，外面的人能看见房间内的情况。

Kpaser带着边伯贤停在某扇门前，他指了指里面，示意边伯贤去看。

这一眼，足够心跳都停止。

长相迷人漂亮的美人罐全身赤裸，双手反绑在背后，足足有硬币直径那么粗的绳子绑着美人罐的腰肢和双腕，那个可怜的家伙被吊起，脚尖堪堪点地。某个人从后面侵犯着美人罐，另一个人站在前面挥着鞭子抽打美人罐的上半身。

边伯贤生了幻觉，似乎能听见鞭子划破空气的猎猎响动。实际上包厢的隔音效果很好，什么都听不见，但他觉得自己听见了。他站在安静的走廊，看着门后被凌辱的美人罐，看着美人罐不知痛苦，露出乖巧讨好的笑容，全身血液都僵住。他的嘴唇剧烈颤抖，面色惨白，他回头看向Kapser，无声的质问为什么要带他看这种东西。

“这家伙过期了，失忆了，”Kasper摁灭手里的香烟，“被人在街上捡到送来这儿，然后……然后就是你看到的。”

“所以？”

“所以，你要是不想变成这样就跟我回去。”

“跟你回去就不会变成这样吗？”他反问。

“你能确定那只猫不会把你送来这地方吗？”Kasper反问边伯贤，“那个送他来的家伙得了好大一笔钱，我没告诉你？视美人罐的等级而定，越高级的，价值愈加连城——”

“Chenchen不会送我来这儿！”边伯贤打断Kasper。

“你确定你的猫不需要这笔钱？你能确定吗？用一个过期的美人罐换来几年的衣食无忧，傻子才不做这笔生意。更何况……没有谁可以什么目的都没有的对别人好，人和人的相处总是伴有目的性，只有利用他人才能让自己活得更好。”

“美人罐就是为了这个才存在。”

边伯贤哑口无言。他迟疑了。眼前令他惊心肉跳的场景既让他感恩金钟大的收留，又让他害怕，害怕那只猫为了钱送他来这儿。

Chenchen会那么做吗？不，Chenchen那样善良，不可能做出这种事。

  


金钟大今天没有去酒吧，而是留在家里等边伯贤，从月上西天一直等到午夜时分，门锁终于传来响动。几乎是跳起来，用跑的跑去开门，门外他的狗狗失魂落魄，打开门那一刻起，一动不动直勾勾盯着金钟大。他轻声唤他的狗狗，狗狗不说不笑，倏地，他被狗狗推进客厅，推搡着，胡乱亲吻着，一双手在他身上逡巡，急切的要脱去衣服，嘴巴更是着急的啃咬他的颈侧。跟暴躁的发情中的狼狗似的

“伯贤，伯、等一下，等等……”金钟大挣脱开来，双手抵着边伯贤的肩膀隔开两人距离，“我有话跟你说。”

“说什么。”

金钟大不断的深呼吸，不断的在脑子里选择合适措辞，“你看，最近我们过得并不愉快，我想……我想——”

“送我走？”

“也不能这么说，我有个朋友认识某个喜欢收藏美人罐的家伙，那人对美人罐的了解比我多，我想送你去他那儿待一阵，”金钟大停住，小心观察边伯贤的状态，他的狗狗垂首立在那儿不说话不动弹，他抿了抿嘴，继续说道：“得解开你的心结，总这样子……不是办法。”

“他给你钱吗？”

“什么——”

“他给你钱，是吧，你把我卖给他，让我发挥我最后的剩余价值，是这样吧！”

话说到最后，边伯贤已然压抑不住心中的可怕回忆，那个包厢，包厢里受尽虐待的美人罐，失忆被丢弃的美人罐。

等级越高，价值越连城。

Kasper的话在脑袋里回响。边伯贤仿佛被操控了，控制不了的去想象金钟大如何拿他与别人做交易，换来一笔颇丰的收获。他咧开嘴冷笑，身后的大门分明是紧闭的，却感觉到深冬夜里的寒风破门而入，穿透皮肉，冻僵了骨头。

“我没有——”

“他给了你多少钱？嗯？够你花上好几年了吧！也是，你不可能无缘无故收留我，肯定有其他什么目的，是钱吗？发现我能换来钱让你很高兴很满足吧？！”

“啪”的一声脆响打断边伯贤，半张脸火辣辣的痛，金钟大尚未收回的那只手在空气中发抖，他清楚的看见猫咪怒不可遏，全无平日的温和眉眼。

猫咪摔门离去，徒留他一人站在小小的屋内，猫咪临走前不带任何感情的、冷冰冰的说，边伯贤，你根本没有把我的话放在心上。

他闭上眼睛，心中翻涌的酸楚渐渐淹没了他。

  


都说回忆某件事情时常伴有当时发生的感受，比如说想起摔跤，就会想起当时某处摔得有多疼，比如说想起说错话的尴尬，脸上自然就发起烧，比如说，想起Chenchen甩来的那一巴掌，到现在，到回忆过无数遍的现在，那半张脸仍隐隐作痛。

边伯贤坐在车里等候红灯，手不自觉抚摸右脸。

那天晚上金钟大走后，他在沙发上坐了一整晚，数不清的、各种好的坏的想法充斥了脑袋瓜。是真的害怕金钟大把自己卖给某人，也是被恐惧冲昏了头，信任爱意什么的，一点一点从心里消失了。待到天明，只带走简单的行李和梦龙不告而别。没有留言，也没有电话，就这样逃跑了。

起初的时日，边伯贤全无后悔之情，甚至自我庆幸选择逃跑，他自私的去想，就这么戛然而止吧，就这么停下吧，别让和Chenchen之间的回忆被糟粕占据，只留下好的、快乐的记忆、

可是现在呢？现在有后悔之情吗？

边伯贤不确定了——如果没有出逃，恐怕事情会更糟糕。

  


兜兜转转一圈，二手甲壳虫再度停在那座被拆除的公园。这是遇见猫咪的地方，在此之前已经来过好几次，没有任何收获，不是对着废墟发呆就是绕着那片废墟一圈一圈的转，总想着会在某个拐角看见熟悉的背影，总是一无所获。

从最开始的地方找，总能找到的。当初的信誓旦旦没了踪影，剩下满心的恐慌与迷茫。

Don't panic.

边伯贤默念着，一遍遍的默念，同时做着深呼吸，呼吸的节奏也是当初遇见猫咪的前一刻试图驱赶燥热的节奏，虽季节不同，心境不同，但他祈祷着会在下一刻睁开眼就能看见同一个人。

突地，始终安静卧在脚边的梦龙发出焦躁犬吠，挣脱了牵引绳朝某个方向狂奔。边伯贤却没有追上去，呆立在原地，呆呆看着某个熟悉的轮廓在视野范围内拉近又远离。

那个轮廓踏着积雪踽踽独行，头发短了，染了红棕色，人也似乎瘦了一圈，他那件咖色毛呢大衣挂在身上看起来空荡荡的，脖子怕冷的缩着，正在左右张望，当绿灯亮起，一边呼着热气一边快步穿过斑马线。

一切的一切既熟悉又陌生，边伯贤鼻子发酸，视线变得模糊。下一秒，他朝着那个方向飞奔而去。


End file.
